Reborned Adventure
by jazminewriter
Summary: Based off of Crystal Saga. A young adventurer wishes to go on a journey with an unusual crew. But when some things get out of hand, can she even endure it? Contains violence, sexual content and lemons. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Crystal Saga story, maybe the only one… Crystal Saga is a role-playing game on .com. You are reborn from your last battle, and you embark on a new adventure. Trust me, it is fun, and sometimes you can attack other players also. This game is fun, really, I played it.**

**Note: I do not own Crystal Saga.**

My name is Jennae. I have gone through a lot now, from facing much stronger enemies to making friends and foes. I am a priest, a female priest who has been experiencing a lot more than adventure; I was once dead, but was gifted by the Goddesses. So now, I must now live a new life. I have gained somewhat of a strange team, yet my partners are too busy to participate in my adventures. My partners are also…important to keep alive: the High Priest Epauch, King Valcory, and Monikov, a dream master. Most people believed that I have taken them and forced them to side with me. I didn't, and they are just wrong to say that.

_Flashback…_

"So, you are rumored to be a strong priest for some time, yes? Of course, that was then. And yet, I'm nothing but a dream master." Monikov told me before I went into the Glimmering Plains. He took my hand before I left. Then, he muttered, "…Can I come with you, to prove my worth?"

"…Yes, Monikov, you can come along. Here, I had this longbow for some time, and I had no one to give it to. I bet it can be useful to you." I say as I hand over a beautifully crafted longbow. Monikov took it in his hand and glances at the weapon.

_Couple minutes later…_

"Becoming a priest does take a lot of work, even though you only share your belief while you go along in your travels. I should say that you are mostly extraordinary for one fellow priest like you. Come to think of it…I remember a girl named Madeline who wanted to ruin your reputation. I don't want that fate to happen. So, I will leave this church for a while to assist you." That was when I see him with an Angel Staff. "…Shall we go, Jennae? We have a long road ahead of us."

_Couple minutes later…again…_

"I cannot leave the castle. Besides, I may be a king, but I must stay here."

"But your Highness, this young adventurer has ambitions! We don't know what we may come across! Do come with the three of us!" Monikov begged, bowing down multiple times. King Valcory, still disagreeing, shook his head no. After all, I guess that he can't go with us after all. So with me, Monikov and Epauch as a team, we set off with the rest of my journey. I suppose that nothing can't change his mind because of the responsibility he has on his shoulders.

_Present time…_

"Jennae, is something wrong? You look a bit…distant…" Epauch asks me as he sits beside me. I look at him, and sighed.

"We all nearly died back there…you know, in the Twilight Caverns? I don't want to face death a second time. I've already died once, and now I don't want to go through that again. And I don't want to lose my allies. Besides, if King Valcory joined us, we could be able to escape our fate." I mention. Of course, I was afraid to even admit it.

"I know it's hard." We somehow hear Monikov walking towards the two of us, holding a basket full of fresh fruit. He places a hand on my shoulder and looks down at my staff. It has been a long time I haven't been all too careless, except when we have entered Twilight Caverns. That place was the worst area I've done my training… Full of the undead, the three of us nearly died. We did manage to escape, but left severely injured.

"I don't think that the king would even come with us because he's…well, the king. We can't just take him with us because of that. He needs to have a reason to leave." Epauch points out, making an agreement with Monikov. Why am I the only girl who gets all the wrong answers, I thought to myself.

"Well, I guess we can set up camp here. Monikov, is it okay you can help me gather some firewood?" I begin to stand up, stretch my arms and walk away. The woods are thick, and fresh branches are ready to be used. I started to gather as much as I need. Monikov follows behind me and starts collecting firewood as well, his hands getting a bit full.

"I know you are frustrated, but maybe it's for the best that we leave the king at his post. If we see his daughter anywhere out here, I'm sure she can come with us." He calls out at a distance. I took his words in my head and kept collecting more fallen branches. That was when we heard Epauch yell… Our camp was being attacked. We dropped the firewood and rush back to the camp, where we see the High Priest pointing his staff at a small crowd of Stormchasers. I'm assuming that he's not the fighting type. I raised my staff high and called down a shower of light beams at the opposing crowd, slaying every single foe.

"…There has to be a time that you have to fight. Eventually you have to, even if we aren't around. You have to defend yourself, Epauch." I mention as I went back to gather the firewood I found. "Monikov, please stay here. We would need more than one person to watch our spot."

As I go back to get the firewood, some rustling was audible to my ears. Once I looked up, I see King Valcory's daughter: Hitomi Valcory. She is the princess, but the point is that she has a life full of adventure instead of royalty and luxury. She glances at me, and only glares in my eyes. She is one of my rivals because of two things. One: I'm a friend of her father, despite that I'm still considered as a new comer. And two: I was admitting that she must return back to Starglade, and yet she refuses and that I keep telling her to do so.

"What are you doing here, Jennae? I thought you would be in the Twilight Caverns, training." She calls out to me from the bushes; yep, she's still upset. I ignored her and continued my work. Then, her blade touches my neck; she really wants to strike me down. "I said, 'what are you doing here?'"

"…Getting firewood, what does it look like to you?" Hitomi laughed somewhat shortly, placing the sword up against a tree. She glares at me again. "I suppose you heard about that ugly rumor, yes. Me too, but that was not me. I did not mess around with your father."

It has been three days since someone spread an ugly rumor about me, messing around with the king. I was too young to even do that, and of course, the high priest will get onto me if I did. Now, Hitomi believes I had sex with King Valcory when I didn't. Monikov and Epauch believe me, but this princess doesn't. After all, she is my number one rival.

"I did NOT go into the castle! I did not even take a secret path to get there!" We argued for a good twenty minutes, but that's when Epauch heard me fighting with Hitomi. He asks me to leave her alone, and so I do, taking all the firewood with me. Indeed, I am completely mad. My mentor can see my anger in my eyes. He places a hand on my shoulder.

"I understand you are struggling with her and those words. But trust me; I know you never did it. Besides, I taught you better when you first came here." I smiled. He really is someone I can turn to for comfort. As we get back, Monikov was taking care of someone inside our tent. We looked inside, and I can't believe who the victim was…

"…King Valcory…"

**I hope this is very good so far. I got the idea while playing the game. You can access it via Facebook or .com. Or you can google the game and look for it yourself. Please rate and review, especially review; it lets me know if you are interested into reading more of the story, so please leave a review. It can be anything: you like it, you don't like it, change this, change that, whatever. Just leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back to Reborn Adventures! I would like to thank hazeltopaz, KorraNation1 and XXMesprit's MistressXX for their reviews. I am glad someone read it. I will put a link to the game on my profile, so someone else can experience this awesome game. Anyway, one enemy follows you in one place, and it is annoying because they won't leave until you kill them. Enjoy the story.**

**Note: I do not own Crystal Saga.**

My eyes widened at the sight of King Valcory's condition: severely wounded, his armor covered with mud and blood. Lacerations scarred his body, and the scent of blood filled the tent. His breathing was very shallow, and occasionally coughed up his own blood. I try to heal him, but it seems that he came across with Negra the Forgotten. She can curse people to lose their life in seconds, and that losing the life of a true leader will be a disaster.

"Your Majesty…why have you come out here?" Eupach asks as he tries to heal our ruler. No healing spell can help the king.

"…Starglade…is under an attack… My army is not enough to…remove our enemy…" He coughs out, more blood flowing down the corner of his mouth. Monikov inspects the wounds, and it seems like it is not caused by a weapon, or a normal human.

"Who was the enemy?" Monikov asks. I place my staff on the ground and tried a _Light Heal _again, but was no use. "…Who was the enemy, King Valcory?"

"…I don't know… They aren't the…Undead, but they…aren't even a normal human." King Valcory then exposed his neck, revealing a bite mark. The wound was bleeding heavily, and the bite is not even normal. "I feel like I'm…poisoned…"

"Poisoned? …And the bite is not even a normal beast we would see here. It looks like a vampire's…or…" That's when it hit me; I swiftly walk out of the tent, only to sit down on a rock. "…Why…why is this coming back to me!?" I clutched my head as strange visions came into my vision. It revealed things of my past, my past life…before I died once. I see many different battles, one of them with a large dragon, another with multiple rioters crowding around another castle, and another with a possessed ally. Then, one battle hit me: it was one with a vampire, or what it seems to be a vampire…

_Flashback…_

"It's just you and me, Jennae. Besides, you have to slay your allies, which might've been hard." My foe laughed. His name is Darcerius, the leader of his own kind: Darcerianons. These creatures are somewhat like vampires. They are known to kill thousands of people, and can even eliminate an entire village in a matter of minutes. Their venom is so powerful; one bite from a Darcerianon will render someone for hours, morphing them into the creature as well. How long will it take? The poison works within seconds after being affected, and after a minute or two, you can either be a Darcerianon or be dead.

"…You possessed them; that's all I know. You are more than a wicked man. No, you are worse than that!" I shouted in his face. He smirks at me. At last, I fell on my knees as he raises his sword high. Darcerius then places the blade close to my neck.

"Have a nice afterlife…" And just like that, I passed away…

_Present day…_

I stayed still while sitting, thinking what I could've done to protect my allies back then. But still, they became one of them because they wanted to. I never done anything to my old friends that will make them betray me. Now, someone else is suffering; while I was in the previous life, I was trying to find a cure for the poison, but no successes were made. King Valcory screamed in pain from his injuries and from the venom that's now coursing through his veins. I only have one potion left that may cure the poison. Once I returned to the camp, no one but the king was left inside.

"…Sir, please drink this. I'm sure that it can cure you." I requested. King Valcory turns his head to face me; his eyes are turning red. I place the bottle in his hand, and helped him sit upright.

"Are you sure…this will heal me…?" He gasped, losing his breath. I nod in agreement. He opens the bottle with his other hand, and placed the mouth of the bottle to his lips. The liquid starts going down, and I start to see the wounds closing. Pretty soon, the container was empty, and our ruler was healed. He starts to stand up on his two feet, me watching him.

"I'm glad you are feeling better now. But, did Epauch and Monikov tell you where they are going earlier?"

"Jennae, I know you are worried about them, but they were going back to Starglade to get the local doctor. I suppose that I don't need to be inspected then. Also, the enemy has taken over Starglade. I'm no longer safe there… Do you know who the foe is?"

"Darcerianons. They can destroy a town or a village in five minutes. I've seen them before I was reborn. They manipulate others, kill some, enslave…even worse things I can't imagine. If they wanted to take Starglade, they would have to do something to you, but you escaped, right?"

"Yes, I did, Jennae. Their leader, Darcerius, wanted me to step down and give up the throne. But when I refused, he beat me and…bite me as well. I was not in good condition, but I can't let him do any more harm to me. I had to find you, Epauch and Monikov because I knew that the three of you were going together. So, I hope you can forgive me. I would like to join your group."

**Little bit shocking, right? The Darcerianons were a long time creation I did in the past, and I would use them often as enemies. And yes, they love sound of torture, alongside with the sight, smell and taste of human blood. I have to go now! Please rate and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late delay! Welcome back to **_**Reborn Adventures!**_** I want to thank XXMesprit's MistressXX and KorraNation1 for their reviews. Now, I need your reviews; if I don't get any, then that means you aren't interested in the story. Plus, we get a lemon in this chapter! Do leave if you are under aged or if you don't like sexual content. Do read the note below as well.**

**Note: I do not own Crystal Saga. Also, this story has sexual content and violence. If you are under aged or don't like these things, then I suggest you don't read.**

"…You…want to come with us…? King Valcory…I don't know if that's the right thing to do. I mean, you have to watch over Starglade, and I know you can't because of that, but still, we…" My voice stops as the King himself placed his lips onto mine. It was unnatural for a royal like him to kiss a younger person who's still new, like me. However, that kiss felt…extraordinary…

"Please…I know what I said, but you, Epauch and Monikov need my help. I can tell that the three of you need me. And, I know Hitmoti acts like a jerk to you. I'll talk to her about it. But for now, I must be a part of your team."

"Jennae, is he awake just now?" Epauch was sitting outside the tent's entrance, reading a book. He looks up at me, and sighs. "I'm glad that our Majesty is okay. What was it that he asked?"

"He said that he wants to go with us to fight off against the Undead. Of course, that means Darcerius will be watching us as well. If we leave Valcory here, Darcerius will find the king for sure. If we take the king with us, Darcerius will be outnumbered."

"You have a point there. Okay. We can take King Valcory with us. Let him know." Epauch stands up to get Monikov. I go back inside the tent to see our king organizing my supplies.

"…What was that kiss for?" I ask him, getting his attention.

"That rumor that's been spreading around…. I…really love you, Jennae." What was that I heard!? A peasant like me, a love interest to a royal!? That's impossible!

"Jennae, we have to go! It's midday; we have to get back on the road before the sun sets!" Monikov shouts from outside the tent. Valcory and I looked at each other and put away the tent. We then follow Epauch and Monikov back to the plains. We plan to go the Celestial Peaks for training, but I wondered if Orison will see us with our new member. And I still feel a bit uneasy, just now realizing the truth about Valcory and his interest in me.

"Wait…we can't go to the Celestial Peaks without the right attire; we'll freeze to death if we aren't careful!" I remind everyone. Epauch turns back at me, and stares at me with a face of approval. We all head back to kill a few bears and used their furs as coats. Also, we kept the meat for future food usage.

"So, are we all ready to go?" Monikov suggests as I continue packing, until I noticed the sun going down. "…Guess we have to wait till tomorrow…"

Eventually, we got camp set out on the edge of Celestial Peaks and Twilight Plains. No monsters were around, so we are thankful for the goddesses to watch over us. Epauch found some fruit hanging off of trees, Monikov managed to kill another bear, and Valcory got some fresh firewood. The meal was okay, but not as fine as it was back in my past life, where almost everything was like the 21st century. Soon, we all went to sleep…except for Valcory and me. Besides, I did have questions that need answers from him.

"…So…you really love, do you?" I ask. He nods in response. I sigh to the answer, but wondered why. "But…I'm a commoner; you're from royal blood. How can you fall for someone like me?"

"The first day you set foot on Starglade, I realized how important you are. You are like Hitmoti, but a lot more…obedient, trustworthy, and less ignorant like her. You remind me of her, while being yourself." I felt myself blushing as the warmth of my blood went into my face. Those were the kindest words that anyone, in both lives, has ever told me. That wasn't even the end of it. Behind me was a flat rock with a much smoother surface, and finding it a good time, the king placed me on top of it, his body hovering over me.

"Wait…are you serious, your Highness? Now!? I got to know the truth just today and you're already going to…" He places a finger on my lips, silencing it.

"It will only be between you and me, do you understand? We can't let anyone know about this, or Hitmoti will really be pulling the reins." I shook my head, and I decide to let him to what he can do. He presses his lips to mine, and it was like I expected: a spark went off. It felt so unreal, that probably _he _is the one. I return each and every single one of the kisses with my own, my voice also breaking down in moans. He, too, let his voice break out as I returned every kiss he gave me.

What was worse to me is the fact Epauch or Monikov can hear us, which can lead to waking up and asking us what we are doing. And if that happens, I won't be able to hear the end of the conversation. This really can't be happening, I thought.

I push the royal back, hoping that he can understand. "Valcory…I'm a bit worried. What if the others hear us…? We'll be in trouble if we get caught."

"You're right. Here, I know where we can go." I was being pulled my wrist into a beautiful forest with a crystal clear lake being surrounded by mythical trees with hanging gems everywhere. "No evil can come here. Only the royal and pure-hearted can go through to this place. This is also where I started everything with my wife."

"It's so beautiful…I wish that Epauch and Monikov were awake to see this…!" I exclaimed with much excitement.

"Me too, but we can't let them know, remember?"

"…That's right."

"Now, where were we?" This time, I managed to be on top. I then started running my tongue around his left ear, going down to his mouth, sliding the appendage inside. He let tiny moans escape out as he slid his tongue inside mine. We started to taste each other's insides, also trying to win over dominance. It so happens that I was the lucky one. Once that was over, I begin nipping his neck and collarbone, trying to get the royal more exposed. He tilts his head up so I can get more access to the skin that was left untouched.

"This is your…first time I can tell…Jennae." Valcory said in between several moans. I shake my head yes in honesty. "Well, you are doing just fine. Keep going."

"Yes, sir." I then start removing his armor, as he removes my robe. Somehow, I knew this was the past, so the people in this time period never had undergarments at all. He looks at me as I stopped to throw our clothes aside to a bush.

"…You're okay doing this…?" He knew not to ask, but out of concern, he did anyway.

"I never had sex before, but it seems so real, like I have done it before. But…I don't know if I'm even ready to go this far…" I then feel my hand being held. Valcory then glances at me.

"I'm right here, so don't forget that I'm doing this with _you_. I haven't even done this in such a long time when my wife passed away. That was when Hitmoti left the family to go on her own little ways." I never even thought about that before…how one family member can be so moved by death. This somehow made me feel remorseful.

"…King Valcory, thank you. Now, can we go on with this…?" I suggest. He shows off a smile. I decide to let him sit up against a tree so we don't need to worry about lying down all the time. I only went down to his bare chest and started sucking onto one of his nipples, my left hand toying with the other. He somewhat shouted a tiny bit when I bit it, but I guess no one didn't hear us.

"Gahh! You're…just a beginner, but you act…just like a pro…"

"I do? Well, I do read a lot of stuff back in my past life." The night was still hovering over us, so time was still on our side. "We have to get this done before the sun rises…"

"Of course." He mutters under his breath. To make things better for him, I took his exposed penis in my hand and started stroking it from the base to the tip. He moaned rather loudly as he leans forward to my chest. "Look, I promise it will be my turn soon; just not tonight…" I whisper in his ear.

"…I…understand…" He whispers to me. As I nod, I bent down and took his penis into my mouth. He yelped a bit, but was not loud enough. I sucked onto the thing inside my mouth, my tongue wrapping around it. "You're...really good at this. How do you…know how to do this?"

"Like I said, I read stuff like this before. Even though it's for mature teenagers and adults, I read it anyway. So, that's just it." I went back to doing what I was doing earlier. He somehow flashed another smile. I took it again, bobbing my head up and down. Valcory tilts his head back in pleasure. Naturally, I never had done this actually!

"Jennae…I think that…" His sperm flooded my mouth its awful taste, but I couldn't care less. I quickly swallowed as much as I could, but that taste is still in my mouth.

"Come here." I kissed the king again, my tongue swarming inside his. His own appendage slid inside mine, once again wrestling for dominance.

"That's so…"

"…Amazing… Your Majesty, we need to go back to the camp, before anyone can wake up."

"…We should do just that, Jennae. …Do you…love me actually?" Valcory asks me as we get into our tent. I began to think about my answer. Of course, I'm just a commoner, but sparks flew as we were having our affair.

"Yes, I do. But, can we not tell anyone?" I pardon to ask.

"Of course."

**I hope that it went well. Do please leave your review once you are done reading. Once again, thank you XXMesprit's MistressXX and KorraNation1 for your reviews. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back to Reborn Adventures! I really want to apologize for the extremely long delay! Please leave a review once you are done reading, and if you want to see more of the story, or see more future ones, then hit that follow/favorite button for the story, author or both! Also, I haven't been playing Crystal Saga for a long time, so I've been getting to like it again, so that's why I'm back working on this story. Please note that there will be a flashback, so the **_italics_ **is the wife/queen talking, and that the **_**bold and italics **_**is King Valcory in the past, where the flashback is in his perspective. Happy reading, everyone!**

**Note: I do not own Crystal Saga.**

The next morning, I rolled over to my side to hit someone: King Valcory. He was right beside me, his bare chest up against my clothed back. "Your Majesty, it's time to wake up." I shake him a little to see if he was paying attention. He was still exhausted after last night, so I suppose that I can't blame him…or myself. He felt so warm against my body, which I pushed closer to him. I wrap my arm around him and embrace him closer to me.

"Jennae, I know. Last night is over, but we can't be careless." He muttered as I kiss him. I couldn't help myself, but he was right. I pull away from the leader and sat up. "…But…I'll never forget what happened last night. I don't care what my daughter has to say about it if she knows; I'll defend you." That made me blush; all this time, King Valcory still cares, and I would do the same for him.

"Good morning, you two! I suppose you guys slept well last night?" Epauch opened our tent to see us sitting up. He smiles and pats my back. "We're all going to the Celestial Peaks, remember? We prepared for our trip there to train again." He leaves the tent as soon as he was done talking.

I yawned silently to myself, and I was indeed ready to go. We all were ready. We decide to pack up and just carry on with the trek to the snowy mountains. But finally, we made it to the array of mountains. Countless blizzards kept us from our trek, so we must set camp up immediately. Valcory and I were asked to kill several Razorbeaks for meat, Epauch went out to gather firewood, and Monikov decide to stay behind to prepare the tents.

The Razorbeaks were no match for my magic and Valcory's sword as the birds fell to the snow, making the blanket of white red. "That was easy. We need to hurry back to camp before the blizzard gets worse." The king told me as he drew closer to me. I feel his armored arms wrap around my waist, and it was cold. Not even my robe can keep the freezing metal's temperature away. "If you're cold, let me warm you up…" He turns my body around and kisses me. My cheeks started to flush a red color, seeing that he wants to do it here. We were distant from the camp, so I put down my Demon Slayer's Rod and wrap my arms around the royal's fur covered neck. We instantly indulged into the feeling of lust, despite that we may die out here in the snow.

"Your Majesty…what are you doing?" That's when we hear Monikov staring. "…Is the rumor that Hitmoti spoke about…true? The two of you have an affair…that's not supposed to occur?"

"Monikov, it's not what you think! She did not fall for me; it's the other way around!" Valcory stood up for me as he takes his sword. "I fallen for her…and I know that I can't love a peasant…but this is my choice. If you ever tell anyone, then I will have your head." He takes me by the hand and storms away. "Jennae, I do not want you to suffer because of me. I'm a king, but that doesn't mean that I can't obey a regular royal's rules. I want to make this choice…because you never had someone to love back then." I then see King Valcory's reasons why to fall for me.

"…How about your wife? Was she dragged to a motivated marriage?" I asked him as we head over to the camp.

"My father arranged my bride and our marriage. But nevertheless, I never loved her. And she never loved me. She was a cruel wife who limited my freedom. One day, she said that she wanted a child; that was also the same day when my father passed away. I said I won't, but she forced me. She tied my wrists together, removed my nightwear and laid me on our bed…"

_Thirteen years ago…_

_"Thomas, why won't you!? You are my husband; you may be the one who rules overall, but I will get what I want!" __**She crawled over to me and forces a kiss. I did nothing but accept it, letting her take over me. She shoved her tongue inside my mouth, and I couldn't help but moan. **__"That's right; I'm glad you are enjoying this, Thomas."_

_**"What are you saying?" I withdrew to speak out my reasoning. "I didn't agree to marry you! My father did, and I have no intention of you bearing a child in your womb. Let us sleep and carry on for a new day!" I try to sit up and leave, but my wife pushed me back down.**_

___"Like I said, I will get what I want, and you will get that for me!" __**With that said, she uses one of her slim legs to spread apart mine, eventually tying them up to the foot of the bed. She then ran her tongue at my chest and chin. I start to mutter random words to calm myself down, but nothing was working. I was under her spell, for she was a mage. **_

_** "Please…stop this. I will not grant your wish." I then gasped, feeling one of my nipples clasped by my wife's lips. She nipped it with careful teeth, making it hard. I was writhing around; struggling for freedom, but it was too late. I was under her spell.**_

___"Finally, you got used to my spell, Thomas. I hope you will get used to it, because I will use it in the future." __**I can't help myself but submit to her. **_

_** "Don't…stop, my dear… I don't want…this night to cease…" I spoke out without thinking about what I was going to say. She smirks at me as she strokes my throbbing penis. "Please…keep going."**_

___"Whatever you say, Your Majesty." __**Without warning, she takes it entirely in her mouth. I felt the surrounding warmth around it as I gasped in pleasure. I screamed at the top of my lungs, pushing her head further down, making her take more of myself. She was wrapping her tongue around it with skill as I shout out her name in pure ecstasy. I grip onto the bed sheet, my toes curling, the pleasure flooding my mind. **_

_** "My god, keep going!" I screamed out, my voice breaking down to a very high pitch. Her head was moving up and down, and I was thrusting myself further inside. My climax was reached as my sperm filled up her mouth. She swallows all of it, and pulls me up. I then felt my bonds being undone as she asks me if we can switch positions. I agreed to that, and she was lying down on her stomach. **_

_** I knew what she wanted, so I positioned my penis over her entrance and shove inside her. She screamed as well, and I was glad that she is being the one at the bottom. **_

___"F-Faster, Thomas! Go as hard as you can!" __**She commanded me. I did what she told me and pound myself into her with a faster pace. She threw her head back, but I push it back down to where her nose is touching the pillow. **_

_** "Karolina, I think that…AHH!" I released my sperm again, filling her up to the brim. I withdrew myself from her, and lied down next to her. "…I hope you're happy, okay? I am in no mood to even be with you." I start to get dressed into my nightwear and storm off to the glamorous balcony. "…One day, I hope you pass away. I do not wish to be with you…" **_

_Present day…_

"So…you have your excuses. Karolina forced you to have sex with her, and you were spellbound to doing it."

"Exactly. As soon Hitmoti was born, I ordered my executor to have Karolina dead. He did so, but that still makes Hitmoti princess because she isn't married." Valcory stayed beside me as if he wanted to be by my side all the while. "You're different from Karolina. And I want to you to become my new queen, if that is what you wish." He pulls out a silver ring with a stunning emerald gem embedded in it.

I don't even know what to say to him; this, in both lives, was asked to be married. And to think of it, I don't want to leave Valcory to rule on his own. "…Yes! I would love to be your queen!" That's when Epauch saw us.

"Well, isn't that a surprise." I was worried of what my mentor will say to me. "…I'm so proud of you, Jennae! Let me hug you!" Epauch then embraces me tightly.

"You…don't say. I'm glad you're happy for me…" I take the gesture and sat back down.

"But Your Highness is that all true…what you said? Your wife forced you to have sex?" Epauch sits down next to King Valcory and takes his hand. "I do pray that your wife forgave herself and her sin. …Let us pray for that sin." We eventually prayed for a quick minute to reflect that past, and once that was done…Epauch left us alone so he can prepare tonight's dinner.

I stayed still for a short while to recreate my embrace around the king. "…I'll do whatever I can to protect you, like what you are doing for me. Even if I have to be accused for sins I've committed. I don't care what most people will say, unless you are there with me." I then feel Valcory move his arms to my waist.

"Thank you, Jennae. Just call me 'Thomas' from here on." And with that, we close another day together as a team, still living…

**Thanks for reading! Once again, don't forget to review, and if you want to see more of the story or more future stories from me, then hit that favorite/follow button for the author/story/both! And I have a link to the game; you just have to sign up or log in using your Facebook account. And the lemon…that's actually the best lemon I did so far. Hurray me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back to **_**Reborn Adventures**_**! ****I really wish for you guys to read this story, because I don't know if there are any Crystal Saga fanfictions out on the website, so please, I really want you guys to read this story. I need as much support as I can to keep this story up. ****Plus, I asked several other****players if they want to be added to the story, so thank you **_**Shadowzero **_**and **_**Adis**_** for your corporation and assistance for this story! Don't forget to leave a review once you are done reading, and I mean it! Do you like the story? Want to see more? Want to see some of my future stories? Then hit that favorite/follow button for the story/author/both! **

**Note: I do not own Crystal Saga or its characters. I do not own Shadowzero and Adis's characters; they belong to the players. I only own Karolina Valcory. If you don't know who she is, then check out her little summary on my profile. Whenever I make a new character/give a name, I put it in my profile. **

After a day of rest and conversation, I wake up to start off with training. I leave the camp to fight off several Ice Puppets and Snow Devils, only to see Hitmoti fighting in the same area I was in. I want to talk to her about what Thomas told me, but still…he's a king, and I have to keep my promise to him. It was still strange that I am proposed to him…to become the queen. Epauch knows, but not anyone else.

We have to keep quiet about it, so we won't expose ourselves in front of the people. Epauch promised not to say anything about it also, so Thomas and I are safe. The king threw one of his arms over my shoulder and smile. We are going to the town, and it seems that everyone was all right…except for the troops. They were battered from battle, and they were few in number. I was shocked to see this army in this kind of condition.

As the king speaks with the army's leader, I was looking around, talking with some of the other residents. Epauch was reading the gospel to the troops, and Monikov was doing nothing except read. I wanted to know what happened, so as soon as Thomas was finished speaking with the leader, I approach him.

"Thomas, what so happen to be the matter?" He looks down at me with curious eyes.

"Well, the army was originally small, and that they also ran out of rations, medicine, and everything else. We need to hurry back to Starglade and gather some supplies for the army here!" As we begin to leave, we notice that Epauch is still not done preaching. Thomas pulls him by the robe and drags him in the snow, leaving his Bible behind.

We made it back to Starglade, but it was an all out warzone here! And the enemy…they were very familiar…_Darcerions! _It has been a long time since I haven't seen any, so it will be a challenge to fight them. "Thomas, Monikov…I am going to find their leader; I want the two of you to back me up as I head to the castle."

"Your command will be granted, Jennae. Let's do this!" As I run into the mutant vampires, Thomas takes out his sword and slashes them into pieces. He got several beheaded, so it was no big deal. Monikov went up to some of the buildings' roofs and unleash an array of arrows. They rained down at the Darcerions' crowd and slaughtered all of them in seconds. I get inside the castle, and the two other males followed me inside, slamming the castle door shut.

We barricaded the door to keep it from barging open. Then, we hear clapping. "Show yourself!" Thomas commanded, holding his sword out. Monikov already has an arrow ready to fire; I have a light beam ready to fire anytime I want it to.

**"Well, you three surely put up a good spectacle. But you seem to be one short."** The voice mentioned. We then forgot one person: Epauch! He was then thrown in front of our feet, beaten…and a bite mark on his neck. **"Such a foolish man to even think that God's Word can really eliminate me! And you…" **He glares at Thomas with an angry expression. **"I thought you were dead days ago! How are you still alive!?"** The person then steps out of the shadows and grasps Thomas by his cape.

Then the face of that person struck me. That was Darcerius…still looking the same like before. "Let him go! He has nothing to do with you!" I demanded, preparing to shoot.

**"…Is that you, Jennae? Well, it's quite some time I haven't seen you. I suppose you and the king have been at it for some time already?" **He was harassing us! Now I won't take this lightly! I was about to fire my light beam, until Darcerius put Thomas in front of him. **"If you shoot, then you will hurt him instead." **I stop dead in my tracks and lower my staff. **"Good girl, Jennae. Now, you are wondering what will become of your head priest here, am I right?" **He turns his attention to Monikov, who was by Epauch's side. **"Well, he'll become a bloodsucking, killing Darcerion! And you don't have to worry; the poison is already in his system. He'll become one of my kind in a few minutes. Now, how about you, Your Majesty?" **I can tell what Darcerius is about to do, so I go behind him and shoot my beam.

"I will not let you do such a thing like that! I will never let you turn King Valcory into a Darcerion!" And with that, I take the king into my arms. Darcerius glances at me, making another antidote for Epauch.

**"Cut it out, Jennae. It's no use to save him now." **I was broken; what will happen to us now…?

**Thanks again to reading! I will leave us with a cliffhanger, just to keep you guys guessing. ****Don't forget to leave a review once you are done reading. Do you like the story? Want to see more of it or more of my future stories? Hit that favorite/follow button for the story/author/both! **

**Once again, thanks for reading!**

**~jazminewriter**


End file.
